Ayúdame a sobrevivir
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Bonnie ya no es la misma que era antes. Con Kai secuestrado y víctima de sus torturas, ¿quién podrá ayudarla a volver a la normalidad? / Secuela de "Venganza no, supervivencia" / Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Marzo "Kai&Bonnie" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


Mi segundo Bonkai... En estos momentos puedo confirmar que tengo más del 50% de los fics de Kai en español. Por lo tanto, es mío XD.

**#PALABRAS: **4207

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de la CW.

**AVISO: **Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Marzo "Kai &amp; Bonnie" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons.

Esto es una continuación a mi drabble Venganza no, supervivencia. También se puede considerar un alternativo 6x17.

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

**AYÚDAME A SOBREVIVIR**

* * *

Kai Parker despertó en una sala oscura y húmeda. Abrió los ojos, y rápidamente supo que estaba en un sótano. Estaba sentado en una silla, y tenía las manos atadas. Al reparar en lo elegante y ostentosa que era la silla, recordó dónde estaba.

Estaba en el sótano de casa de los Salvatore. Y Bonnie lo había encerrado ahí. Maldita bruja. Se había vuelto completamente loca. Lo había torturado, y por lo visto, planeaba seguir haciéndolo. Pero no si él escapaba. Se avergonzaba de sí mismo por pensar en escapar, pero sabía que estaba en desventaja. Bonnie no sólo era una bruja poderosa de por sí, sino que también estaba llena de furia y de sed de venganza. Y eso la convertía en la persona más peligrosa para Kai.

Intentó utilizar su magia para soltar las cuerdas que lo ataban, pero rápidamente recordó que Bonnie lo había inutilizado. Seguía teniendo magia, pero no podía usarla. Maldita bruja.

Kai intentó desplazarse hasta la puerta, pero la silla pesaba mucho, por lo que su avance era lento y ruidoso. Esperaba que Bonnie no estuviera por allí, porque si estaba, no tardaría en aparecer y volver con la tortura.

No tuvo suerte. Tras haberse movido apenas un metro, la puerta se abrió, y una Bonnie totalmente inexpresiva entró. Detestaba a aquella Bonnie. La anterior, la que lo miraba con una mezcla de odio y miedo, le rompía el corazón; pero aquella lo asustaba. Parecía capaz de cualquier cosa. Parecía no tener nada en su corazón. Parecía loca.

Probablemente lo estaba. El brujo podía asegurar haber vuelto más loco de lo que estaba cuando llegó a la época actual, y eso a pesar de que él estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, pues su padre nunca le permitía juntarse con nadie fuera de la familia, y en casa su propia familia lo despreciaba. Pero Bonnie era diferente, era una chica normal, con amigos, un novio… La soledad había acabado con todo ello, y con la propia Bonnie. Y era todo su culpa.

\- Bonnie…-comenzó a hablar, pero mediante un gesto Bonnie lanzó un hechizo que lo dejó mudo. Odiaba aquel hechizo.

Bonnie sonreía cuando se acercó a él. Aquel cambio en su expresión tampoco alegró a Kai. Su sonrisa no reflejaba felicidad, sino una frialdad horrible. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a la bruja, que no largo tiempo atrás había sido una persona cálida incluso con él?

La bruja colocó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de él. Kai hubiera querido creer que estaba flirteando con él, como había hecho en 1994, pero sabía que no era así. Bonnie tenía un plan, que probablemente incluía su sufrimiento.

\- Me dijiste que querías sentir mi mano sobre tu pecho-dijo la chica. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero a pesar de eso Kai se sentía observado-. Ahora las vas a sentir de verdad.

Kai quiso gritar, pero no pudo pronunciar una palabra. Sentía básicamente como si estuvieran operándole sin anestesia. Sentía como si la mano de Bonnie atravesara su piel, hasta llegar a sus huesos, y a su corazón. Dolía. Era el dolor más espantoso que el brujo hubiera sentido jamás, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cuando finalmente el dolor se detuvo, varios agónicos minutos después, Kai dirigió una mirada a su propio pecho. No había nada, más que una arruga en su camiseta. Por lo visto, Bonnie la había agarrado con más fuerza de la necesaria.

\- ¿No pensarías que de verdad te iba a arrancar el corazón, o algo parecido?-preguntó la chica, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Por mucho que sabía que lo que había sucedido era magia, Kai esperaba ver la mano de Bonnie llena de sangre. Estaba limpia, y caía tranquilamente a un lado de su cuerpo-. Yo no soy sangrienta. Yo no soy una asesina. Yo no soy tú.

* * *

La próxima vez que despertó, estaba tirado en el suelo, esposado a una cañería. Ni siquiera quiso saber de dónde había sacado Bonnie unas esposas. Estaba completamente solo.

Tenía hambre. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado, y prefería no pensar en ello. Odiaba estar allí encerrado. Y, sin embargo… sin embargo, no odiaba a Bonnie. Entendía la rabia, el odio, la desesperación.

La puerta se abrió. No era Bonnie. Era Damon. El vampiro entró y le soltó una mano. Le dio un trozo de pan, que Kai devoró rápidamente. No dijo nada. No iba a darle las gracias, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, así que prefirió callarse y aparentar no tener fuerzas ni para hablar.

\- ¿Sabes por qué no voy a soltarte?-no esperó una respuesta. No la necesitaba-. Bonnie lo necesita. O por lo menos, está convencida de que lo necesita. Cuando por fin te haya hecho pasar por todo lo que ella ha pasado, te soltará. Estoy seguro.

\- Yo no. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero Bon-Bon se ha vuelto loca. Y esto no la va a ayudar. Esto sólo va a aumentar su locura.

\- Puede. Pero hay que probar.

Se marchó después de volver a esposarlo. No parecía especialmente preocupado por la situación del brujo. Kai no esperaba más.

* * *

Kai se estrelló contra la pared de la habitación, y estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. Sin embargo, todavía tuvo tiempo de soltar un comentario.

\- ¿Desde cuándo forma parte esto de todo lo que te hice yo a ti?

\- No me lo hiciste. Pero no importa.

Un nuevo golpe lo llevó hasta el otro lado de la sala. Kai cayó justo a los pies de Bonnie, que lo miró desde arriba con un semblante totalmente inexpresivo. Le dio una pequeña patada, que el chico apenas sintió. No necesitaba hacerle daño. Con aquel gesto, le demostraba cómo lo dominaba, lo fácil que estaba siendo para ella hacerle daño. Kai era suyo. Y por eso, Bonnie podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Un nuevo hechizo, y Kai volvió a soltar un alarido. No comprendía cómo no se había quedado sin voz todavía, después de la cantidad de gritos que había soltado. La originalidad de Bonnie era sorprendente; parecía una psicópata en toda regla. No tenía nada que envidiar de Kai.

\- Bonnie. Sé que nada de lo que te diga te hará parar. Pero para por un momento y mírame a los ojos. Dime que no sientes nada al herirme.

Bonnie lo miró. Y Kai se dio cuenta de que no debería haberle pedido aquello. Sabía cuál sería la respuesta. Obviamente, Bonnie no sentía nada. Aquella no era la misma Bonnie. Lo que le había sucedido la había afectado más de lo que él había esperado.

\- Sí, sí que siento-Kai se permitió sentir esperanzas. Esperanzas que se rompieron al instante-. Siento satisfacción. ¿Tú sentías lo mismo al matar a tus hermanos? ¿Sentías lo mismo al clavarme una flecha en el estómago? Seguro que sí.

Bonnie sonrió. Y el tormento continuó.

* * *

\- ¿Bonnie?-la voz de Damon la sobresaltó.

Había estado sentada en la mesa de la cocina de casa de los Salvatore, leyendo un libro de los cientos que había en la biblioteca de los hermanos. Ni siquiera sabía de qué iba el libro; se contentaba con tener la mente distraída. Distraída del brujo que tenía encerrado en el sótano, y cuya situación sólo Damon conocía.

Había decidido decírselo porque confiaba en que él compartiera su opinión sobre el tema. Sin embargo, el vampiro se había mostrado contrario a su plan desde el principio. No le había impedido hacer lo que quería, pero se había asegurado de no alejarse mucho de Bonnie, para que esta no matara al chico que en aquellos momentos dormía.

\- ¿Qué?-Bonnie apenas levantó la mirada para observar al mayor de los Salvatore. Su libro, que leía sin ningún entusiasmo, era seguramente más interesante que las propuestas de Damon de dejar a Kai en paz-. Estoy ocupada.

\- Sí, seguro que te interesan mucho las especies avícolas de la Europa feudal.

\- Es un tema que siempre me ha llamado la atención.

Damon resistió el impulso de quitarle el libro de las manos. Bonnie no estaba bien. Y tenía que ayudarla, debía hacerlo. Si sólo supiera cómo.

\- ¿Y si hay una manera de librarse de él para siempre?

\- No la hay, Damon. Kai es un brujo muy poderoso, y si muere, todo su aquelarre morirá con él. ¿O acaso has olvidado que es el líder?

\- No, no lo he olvidado-Damon había conseguido preparar un plan que, si salía como él pensaba, salvaría a Bonnie para siempre-. ¿Pero y si no lo matamos? ¿Y si solamente lo encarcelamos?

\- Quieres volver a meterlo en 1994-Bonnie había pensado en ello. Y le gustaba la idea, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, siendo Kai el que controlaba los mundos prisión-. No creo que sea posible. Él es el que sostiene los mundos, Damon.

Damon había pensado en aquello, también. Sabía que no conseguiría que Kai accediera fácilmente a dejarlos entrar en los mundos prisión, pero sí que había una oportunidad. Su madre. Lily Salvatore, la madre de Damon, estaba encerrada por ser una destripadora, y no debía salir, Kai se lo había dejado muy claro. Pero si Bonnie se lo pedía… todos sabían que, a pesar de lo que Bonnie le había hecho, Kai no podía decir que no a nada que la chica le pidiera.

El plan era bastante sencillo, a decir verdad. Bonnie y Damon trabajarían junto a Kai para permitir que Damon visitara a su madre en 1903. Una vez allí, Bonnie encontraría el origen del mundo prisión, y lo traspasaría de Kai a ella, mediante un hechizo. Así, Bonnie y Damon se marcharían y dejarían allí solo a Kai sin peligro de que él muriera.

Bonnie estuvo de acuerdo, sorprendiendo al propio Damon. Había esperado que las ansias de venganza de la bruja la cegaran, que no le dejaran pensar claramente en cuál sería la mejor opción para ella con respecto a Kai. Pero, por lo visto, había llegado a la misma conclusión que el vampiro: deshacerse de Kai era lo único que la salvaría.

Damon sabía que lo que estaban haciendo era injusto. Kai había ayudado a que Bonnie volviera, y ellos se lo pagarían devolviéndolo al sitio en el que había estado encerrado durante dieciocho años. Lo devolverían a su infierno personal. Pero no importaba. Lo importante era que Bonnie volviera a estar bien. Damon no podía permitirse perderla.

* * *

Hacía frío. Nevaba, y Kai lo adoraba, como si fuera un niño en su primera experiencia con la nieve. Bonnie sentía ganas de golpearlo cada vez que lo veía sacando la lengua para beberse los copos de nieve, o cada vez que cogía una bola y amenazaba con lanzársela. No lo hizo. No quería arriesgarse a enfadarlo, y que él se diera cuenta de su plan.

Así que lo ignoró. Hizo el hechizo, y se marchó, sin girarse a ver si el chico la seguía. Lo hacía. Todo iba como debía.

No encontraron el "Ascendente". Lo que encontraron, en cambio, fue una piedra. Parecía una piedra normal y corriente, pero tanto Bonnie como Kai supieron al instante que aquella no era una piedra cualquiera. Esa roca, más grande que Bonnie, guardaba la magia del mundo prisión, y la conectaba a Kai.

\- Tu hechizo no ha fallado, ¿verdad?-Kai parecía resignado. Sin siquiera saber por qué, había confiado en Bonnie. Había confiado en la chica que lo había torturado-. Por supuesto que no. Desde el primer momento esto ha sido una trampa.

\- Eres un peligro, Kai. No mereces ser libre.

Kai fue demasiado lento. Se sentía humillado, y por qué negarlo, decepcionado. No sólo con respecto a Bonnie, sino también respecto a sí mismo. Bonnie le lanzó un hechizo que le impidió moverse, y por consiguiente, lanzar un hechizo de contraataque.

Cuando estuvo totalmente inmovilizado, Bonnie agarró su mano, y puso su otra mano en la roca. Necesitaba contacto con ambos para poder traspasar la magia. Kai la miraba fijamente, con una expresión de absoluta decepción que estuvo a punto de detenerla. Pero no podía. Aquello era lo que necesitaba. No podía seguir hiriéndolo de por vida. Se merecía tener una vida aparte de Kai.

La magia abandonó al brujo, dejándolo debilitado. Por mucho que ahora tuviera su propia magia, seguía sintiéndose débil cuando la magia desaparecía de su cuerpo. Y ahora… le habían quitado una parte muy importante de su magia. Era parte de él, parte del líder de su aquelarre. Y ahora ya no lo tenía. Si se paraba a pensar, tenía suerte de no volver a salir de aquel mundo prisión. Si salía, ya no sería un líder poderoso, sino un líder fallido. Un brujo inútil.

\- Voy a soltarte. Ni se te ocurra interponerte en mi camino-Bonnie lo miraba fijamente, sin mostrar aquel miedo que había sentido la primera vez que lo había visto desde que habían vuelto de 1994-. Como me sigas, te mataré.

\- Lárgate-contestó el brujo, empezando a sentirse libre. Se giró y comenzó a caminar, sin saber realmente a dónde iba-. Tal vez tú no quieras volver a verme de nuevo, pero yo no me siento diferente respecto a ti. Pregúntate quién es el malo de la historia, Bon.

\- ¡Yo no te torturé!-la chica gritaba mientras que lo seguía-. Tú me clavaste una flecha, y luego me apuñalaste.

\- Y tú me mataste. Pero yo no te culpo. Porque ¿sabes qué? la soledad, la prisión, te vuelve más loco de lo que ya estás. Entiendo que no estabas bien.

Empezó a caminar más rápido, hasta que Bonnie no pudo seguirle el ritmo. La chica volvió sobre sus pasos, dispuesta a volver a casa cuanto antes. Quería olvidar todo lo que tuviera que ver con Kai o con los mundos prisión cuanto antes.

No le resultó tan fácil, sin embargo. Conforme se acercaba a la casa de los Salvatore, en la que Damon y Elena esperaban, empezaba a sentirse culpable. Y no tenía por qué. Ella estaba haciendo lo que debía, lo correcto. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como si fuera la peor persona de aquel lugar?

Elena la esperaba fuera de la casa. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, que sólo disminuyó un poco al ver que Kai no la seguía.

\- ¿Qué has hecho con él? ¿Lo has encerrado en algún lado?-parecía bastante contenta con sus suposiciones. Bonnie se sintió peor-. ¿Bonnie, te pasa algo?

\- No, no pasa nada. Vámonos a casa.

Damon salió de la casa junto a su madre. Bonnie no le dijo nada. ¿Quería traerla de vuelta? Que lo hiciera. Bonnie no se haría cargo de ella.

Bonnie empezó a preparar el hechizo. Le dio una mano a Elena, que a la vez agarró a Damon y a su suegra. Sólo así podrían viajar todos de vuelta al presente. El hechizo funcionaba. Había sido un alivio descubrir que no necesitaba a Kai para realizarlo. Habría sido bastante complicado dejarlo atrás si lo necesitaban.

Kai apareció para verlos marchar. No sabía por qué estaba actuando de manera masoquista, pero no pudo evitarlo. Quería verla, una última vez antes de que desapareciera de su vida para siempre. Quería tener una última imagen de ella, una que no involucrara una mirada de odio o torturas espantosas. Así que se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, todavía débil, y la observó desde la distancia.

No sabía qué le había hecho. Él nunca se había fijado en nadie a lo largo de su vida, ni siquiera en sus años de adolescencia. Tal vez porque su padre ni siquiera le dejaba juntarse con más gente de su edad. Nunca se le había ocurrido que pudiera haber ninguna mujer en el mundo que le importara, si ni siquiera le importaban su madre o sus hermanas. Pero Bonnie… Bonnie era diferente.

Ella lo confrontaba; a pesar de temerlo, no se echaba atrás, y estaba dispuesta a jugar con fuego cuando estaba con él. Los demás tendían siempre a dejarlo de lado como si fuera alguien inestable. Pero Bonnie no. Bonnie podía odiarlo, pero lo trataba como él siempre había deseado que lo trataran. No como a un bicho raro, ni como a alguien inferior. Bonnie lo trataba como a un igual.

Bonnie abrió los ojos y lo vio. Por un momento, el brujo quiso dar la vuelta y marcharse. No lo hizo. Su mirada seguía fija en los ojos cálidos de Bonnie. Cálidos… diferentes a como habían estado hasta el momento. Cuando lo había torturado, al chico lo había sorprendido la frialdad de su mirada. Ahora, en cambio, parecía diferente.

El hechizo se detuvo. Bonnie soltó el "Ascendente" y se alejó de sus amigos, dirigiéndose al lado opuesto del bosque en el que estaba Kai. Damon lo vio, pero no le hizo nada. Bonnie era más importante. Había que hacerse cargo de que no le sucediera nada.

Kai comenzó a caminar antes que Damon, lo cual resultó extraño, dada su condición de vampiro. Kai caminaba rápidamente; tenía que llegar a Bonnie. Tenía que saber que había cambiado, que había sanado. Tenía que encontrarla.

Por suerte, ella quería ser encontrada. No se había alejado mucho de la antigua casa de los Salvatore, y se había sentado en un tronco a esperar que alguien la encontrara. Esperaba que no se llevara una decepción al ver que era Kai el que había llegado primero. Se acercó a ella lentamente, y se colocó frente a ella. Bonnie no levantó la mirada al ver que se acercaba, pero sabía quién era.

\- Yo no soy mala-susurró, tan bajo que Kai apenas logró escucharla-. Yo no soy tú.

\- Lo sé-contestó el chico. Eso siempre lo había sabido.

\- No sé qué me ha pasado, ya no soy… yo.

Kai sí que lo sabía. A él le había pasado algo parecido no mucho después de haber sido encerrado en 1994. La soledad era capaz de transformar a una persona por completo, hasta hacerla parecer completamente distinta. Así se lo contó a Bonnie. A él también le había pasado. Hasta que vio a Bonnie y a Damon por primera vez, el humor de Kai había sido deplorable en el mundo prisión. Pero cuando los vio… volvió a sentirse él mismo, el chico que siempre estaba dispuesto a bromear.

Pero rápidamente había tenido que pasar a la acción. Necesitaba su ayuda, sobre todo después de averiguar que Bonnie era una bruja Bennett. Así que nunca se lo había dicho. A ninguno de ellos. Nunca les había dicho el gran cambio que provocaron en ella. Obviamente. Él era Kai Parker, el psicópata, el que no tenía sentimientos.

\- La soledad te ha cambiado, Bonnie. Créeme, te entiendo. A mí también me cambió.

\- Tú siempre has sido… tú.

\- Puede. Pero eso no significa que no sienta, Bon. Sé que para ti es más fácil pensar que los malos no sienten nada. Lo entiendo, así es bastante más sencillo de soportar. Pero yo siento, he sentido y siempre lo haré. Y lo odio.

\- ¿A qué viene este discurso, Kai?-Bonnie levantó la mirada y la fijó en la suya.

\- Viene a que puedo ayudarte, Bonnie. Puedo ayudarte a volver a ser quien eras.

\- Tú no sabes cómo era antes de conocerte.

\- Claro que lo sé. Eras Bonnie Bennett, bruja poderosa demasiado buena para estar hablando conmigo, y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos. ¿Me equivoco?

Había dado en el clavo, a decir verdad. Bonnie nunca se había parado a pensar en todo lo que había sacrificado por sus amigos, nunca había pensado en que toda su vida se había dedicado a ayudar a los demás. Y ahora que era ella la que necesitaba ayuda, Kai era el que acudía en su ayuda.

\- Ayúdame. Por favor.

* * *

\- ¿Ves como no hace falta derramamiento de sangre para salvarte?-Kai estaba eufórico.

Bonnie estaba de un humor increíble, y parecía totalmente tranquila, a pesar de estar en una discoteca llena de gente.

Habían ido a todas las fiestas posibles, con la intención de que Bonnie volviera a acostumbrarse a las multitudes. Las primeras veces, Bonnie empezaba a ponerse histérica e incluso a hiperventilar, y entonces Kai la obligaba a mirarlo sólo a él. Sólo estaban ellos allí. Y así, con el paso de las semanas, Bonnie había dejado de temer a la gente, e incluso había vuelto a disfrutar las salidas como aquella.

No era lo único que habían hecho. También habían practicado boxeo. A Bonnie le había parecido una ridiculez al principio, pero ahora, cada vez que se ponía nerviosa, se iba a su dormitorio en la residencia y golpeaba el saco de boxeo que Kai le había regalado hasta que se desahogaba por completo. Golpear era la mejor manera de sacar la rabia del cuerpo.

\- Supongo que no. Pero te vuelvo a recordar que no hubo derramamiento de sangre.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Casi me desangro en un sótano mal iluminado, Bon.

Bonnie rió, sin dejar de bailar. Adoraba bailar. Siempre habían sido Elena y Caroline las que disfrutaban de las salidas de fiesta, pero ahora Bonnie había descubierto que se había estado conteniendo, para hacerse cargo de sus amigas si ellas necesitaban su ayuda. Con Kai era diferente. Él no bebía, no le importaba nada y era el que se encargaba de ella. Si a las siete de la mañana ella estaba demasiado borracha para caminar en línea recta la acompañaba hasta su cuarto y se aseguraba de que estuviera totalmente a salvo. Quién hubiera dicho que Bonnie se sentiría a salvo con un psicópata.

Damon y Elena los observaban desde la distancia. Ellos no bailaban, no estaban allí para eso. Estaban allí para vigilar; no sabían a quién, si a Bonnie o a Kai. A pesar de que los progresos de la bruja hubieran sido tremendos desde que habían vuelto de 1903, todavía no estaban seguros de que estuviera totalmente recuperada.

\- Parece muy contenta-Elena parecía reticente.

\- Sí que lo parece. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Bon-Bon fuera a estar más contenta con él que con nosotros.

* * *

La residencia apenas estaba iluminada cuando llegaron. Kai tenía que llevar a Bonnie casi a rastras porque la chica se negaba a irse a la cama

\- Vamos, Bon. Mañana haremos algo divertido. Pero ahora tienes que dormir.

\- No quiero dormir. No tengo sueño.

Cualquiera lo diría, pensó Kai. La chica se apoyaba sobre él totalmente, como si ni siquiera fuese capaz de sujetar su propio cuerpo. Kai la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su cuarto. Estaba vacío. Elena estaba con Damon, y Caroline con Stefan. El brujo la depositó suavemente sobre la cama y le quitó los zapatos.

\- Kai-dijo la chica cuando el brujo ya se dirigía a la puerta. Le hizo un gesto para que se le acercara-. Gracias.

Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, se giró y se durmió. El chico se levantó, intentando por todos los medios que una sonrisa ridículamente grande no se formara en su rostro. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Y Bonnie también parecía contenta. Y todo se lo debían el uno al otro.

Se encontró con Elena Gilbert fuera de la habitación, apoyada contra la pared. Claramente estaba esperándolo.

\- Pensaba que estabas con tu amorcito.

\- Estaba. Pero supe que estarías aquí, y quería hablar contigo.

\- Soy todo oídos-Kai se apoyó en la pared frente a Elena, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa que se resistía a abandonar su rostro.

\- Como se te ocurra hacerle daño, de cualquier manera, te juro que te torturaré y luego te curaré para poder seguir hiriéndote.

\- Vaya. Nunca hubiera esperado eso de la santa Elena Gilbert.

\- Hablo en serio. Lo veo. Sé que la has ayudado. Y te creo cuando me dices que has cambiado, y que la aprecias. Pero como vuelvas a ser el antiguo tú, te mataré. ¿Queda claro?

\- Cristalino.

Elena entró en la habitación sin decirle nada más. Kai se marchó, más contento incluso que antes.

* * *

La música retumbaba en los oídos de Bonnie. No estaba en una discoteca. Estaba en su casa, con la música a todo volumen. Estaba bailando con Kai. No había bebido, no le hacía falta. Cuando estaba con el brujo, se relajaba, hasta el punto de no necesitar nada para sentirse ebria.

Kai alargó un brazo y le agarró la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Bonnie puso ambas manos en su nuca, y lo acercó hacia ella.

\- ¿Sabes?-estaban a apenas un par de centímetros el uno del otro; Bonnie sentía el aliento de Kai junto a sus palabras-. El objetivo de todo esto era que estuvieras cómoda rodeada de gente, no que crearas una discoteca privada en tu apartamento.

\- ¿Sabes?-dijo la chica a modo de respuesta, poniéndose de puntillas-. Lo que quiero hacer ahora nunca lo haría rodeada de gente.

Lo besó. Aquello sí que era inesperado. Hasta el momento, ni siquiera Kai había querido darle un nombre al sentimiento que sentía respecto a Bonnie, pero ahora lo tenía muy claro. La quería. Quería estar con ella. Y, por lo visto, ella sentía lo mismo.

Por primera vez, se alegraba de que su familia lo hubiera encerrado en el mundo prisión de 1994.


End file.
